Salon and Good Riddance
Salon and Good Riddance is a episode of The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve. It aired on 7/5/19. Plot Steve is seen facing against a wild Granbull who stole his tacos. The girls are watching in the background, as Steve sends out Vulpix. Steve: Let's show this Granbull whose boss, Ember! Vulpix fires Ember at the Granbull who charges at Vulpix using Bite. Vulpix squeals. Steve: Oh no. Vulpix, Tackle! Vulpix tackles Granbull, hardly doing any damage. Lana: Steve, switch into a different Pokemon. Vulpix isn't strong enough to handle Granbull. Steve: Relax, I know what I'm doing. Flamethrower! Vulpix uses Flamethrower, Granbull getting more angry. Granbull uses Shadow Ball, knocking Vulpix out. Steve: Damn it. Vulpix, return! Steve returns Vulpix to her Pokeball, as he draws out a new one. Steve: Oshawott, you're up! Steve sends out Oshawott, it pounding his chest proudly. Oshawott looks at the Granbull, who looks angrily at Oshawott. Oshawott now scared starts to run away as Granbull chases after him. Steve and the girls look at this, disappointed. Mallow: You've gotta be kidding. Lillie: Steve, do something. Steve: On it. (Calls out to Oshawott) Oshawott, Aqua Jet! Oshawott ignoring what Steve said, being absolutely terrified climbs up a near by tree. Granbull tries to climb up to catch him, but is unable to. Oshawott sticks his tongue, this just makes Granbull more pissed. Granbull headbutts the tree, making several Pidgeys and Starlys fly out and Oshawott fall down. Oshawott: Osha... Steve: Come on, Oshawott! Lana: You should've used Charizard. Oshawott and Vulpix weren't the best choices to use against Granbull. Steve: I can make this work...but how.. Steve notices a loose tree branch above where Granbull is. Steve: Got it! Oshawott, quick. Use Razor Shell on that branch. Oshawott looks up and notices the branch above Granbull. Oshawott pulls out his shell and throws at the branch, it falling off causing it to hit Granbull and knock it out. Steve: And now for the finishing touch... Steve throws a Pokeball at Granbull. The Pokeball sucks Granbull in and shakes for a few seconds before clicking. Steve picks it up and smiles. Steve: I caught a, Granbull! Mallow: Great. Can we do something now? I'm bored. Lana: Yeah, we've been out here for a while. Let's go do something fun. Steve: I guess. If there is anything to do around wherever we are. Lillie: Surely, there's something. The gang walks around the city until they come across a advertisement for a salon. Lana: Guys, look. There's a new salon in this town. Mallow: Oh, we have to check this out. Steve: I don't know. That's kinda gay. Lillie: Language! Steve: Oh sorry, I mean that's kinda lame. Lana: Please. Can we go? Steve: No. Mallow: Please? Steve: No. Lillie: Please? Steve: Absolutely not. Lana: Steve, if we could. I'll... Lana whispers something into his ears, his eyes light up. Steve: WELL, WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LET'S GO! The gang heads to the salon and enter inside. Several trainers and Pokemon are seen, including Luxio, Sobble, Ditto, Pansear, Psyduck, Skitty, Tepig, Dewpider and Zebstrika. The owners of the store and their Raticate walk up. Sarah: Greetings everyone and welcome to the brand new Pokemon Salon. Mike: Here, we'll groom all of your Pokemon to look fresh and brand new. Just look at our Raticate here. Raticate showcases its fresh look. Everyone is amazed. Sarah: Come forth and let us take care of all of your Pokemon to freshen them. Steve looks at them, confused and concerned. Lana: Something wrong? Steve: Something feels familiar about these guys. I just can't put my finger on it. Lillie: Eh, who cares? I've been meaning to give Snowy a glooming for a while. The gang walks up to the owners. Sarah: Welcome to the Pokemon Salon, how can we help you today? Lana: Yes, we would like to have our Pokemon freshen up. We've been having a lot of crazy adventures lately and haven't had a lot of time for Pokemon to relax. Mike: Well, don't worry. We'll have all of your Pokemon looking fresh and brand new. The gang pulls out of their Pokeballs, choosing Charizard, Oshawott, Vulpix, Granbull, Beartic, Sandile, Snowy, Primarina, Dewpider, Tsareena and Ivysaur. Granbull angrily growls at Oshawott and Vulpix, both of them terrified. Sarah: What a lovely bunch of Pokemon. We'll take them to the back and get them all freshen up. It'll take a few hours, so please wait outside. Come now, Raticate. The two owners leave with all the Pokemon, Raticate following. Steve has a suspicious look on his face. Mallow: What's this the suspicious look on your face? Steve: Something's not right here. Lana: Calm down, everything will be perfectly fine. I know you care for their Pokemon like us, but we gotta trust that they'll be ok. Steve: I guess you're right. Lana, smiling: Let's go get something to eat while we wait. The gang exits the salon to go get something to eat while they wait. A few hours ago go by, as the gang heads back to salon. Lillie: I can't wait to see how Snowy looks. Steve: Yeah, same with Vulpix and Oshawott. They really need it after that battle with Granbull earlier. They make to the salon and notice a sign on the door. Mallow: Closed permantely?! Lana: That can't be! Our Pokemon are in there! Some laughter can be heard coming from the back. They head to the back and see Sarah and Mike putting the Pokemon into cages. Mike: With this raid of Pokemon, we'll be unstoppable. Sarah: Those pathetic trainers were to easy to trick. Steve: HEY! What do you think you're doing? The two owners turn around in shock. Sarah: Well, isn't this quite the unpleasant surprise. Lana: Give us our Pokemon back! Mike: They belong to us now. Lillie: Who even are you?! The two owners look at each other and smirk. Both: Prepare for trouble and make it double. Here's our mission, so you better listen. Sarah: To infest the world with devastation. Mike: To blight all people within our nation. Sarah: To denounce the goodness of truth and love! Mike: To extend our wrath to the stars above. The two throw off their disguies. Cassidy: Cassidy! Butch: And it's Butch, of course! Cassidy: We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night! Butch: Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight! Raticate: RATICATE! Mallow: There's more Team Rocket members out there?! Steve: I thought they look familiar. Lillie: You know them? Steve: Yeah, we faced a couple of times. That's Cassidy and the other one's B*tch. Lillie elbows him. Steve: I mean Biff. Bill: MY NAME'S BUTCH! Get it right! Steve: Ah, sorry Fred. Biffy: That's not even remotely close. Steve: Tell it to someone who cares. Give us our Pokemon back. Cassidy: No, I don't think we will. Sableye, get them! Buzz: You two, Mightyena! They throw out their Pokeballs, choosing Sableye and Mightyena, respectively. Mallow: We gotta find a way to free our Pokemon. Cassidy: Good luck with that, Power Gem! Mitch: Dark Pulse! The two Pokemon fire their attacks at the groups, who quickly get out of the way. Lillie: We can't let Cassidy and Clutch get away with our Pokemon. Hutch: God damn it, it's Butch! Steve: Nobody cares. Tucker: UGH! Dark Pulse again! Cassidy: Shadow Ball! Mallow: Move! The two attacks fire at the gang, but misses and ends up breaking one of the cases, freeing all of their Pokemon. Steve: Oh yeah, let's go! Granbull, us... Granbull begins to chase after Oshawott, who runs as fast as he can. Steve: Ok...Charizard, Fire Blast! Vulpix, Ember! Beartic, Ice Beam! Sandile, Stone Edge! Lillie: Snowy, use Powder Snow. Mallow: Magical Leaf and Vine Whip! Lana: Bubble Beam and Aqua Ring! Chuck: Mightyena, Iron Tail! Primeape, Dynamic Punch. Cassidy: Sableye, Dazzing Gem! Raticate, Skull Bash! The Pokemon all uses their attacks, doing a decent amount of damage to each of them. Steve: Let the other Pokemon go! Jeff: Like we'll listen to some twerp. Steve: I'm not just some twerp. (singing) I'm the very best like no one ever was. Cassidy: Enough. Let's get out of here with the Pokemon we got. Luke: Yeah. Oshawott, terrifed: OSHA! Everyone: Huh? They all turn around to see Granbull chasing Oshawott. Granbull fires a Shadow Ball at Oshawott, who jumps out of the way. The Shadow Ball collides with the cages, destroying them and freeing the Pokemon. Cassidy and Waluigi: NO! Steve: You're finished now. Jonah: We'll decide we're finished. Primeape, Dynaminc P... Steve: ATTACK! All of the Pokemon fire attacks at Cassidy and Clutch, sending them and their Pokemon flying through the roof. Cassidy: I can't believe this is happening to us. Shaggy: I blame whoever wrote this episode for getting my name wrong. Both: WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! Raticate: Raticate! The ding is seen. Later, the Pokemon are seen returned to their rightful owners. Mallow: Who should've thought some Team Rocket goons would be behind a salon? Steve: Me and people who've seen the Pokemon anime. The girls look at him in confusion, Steve shrugs. Lana: I wonder if Joe sent them here. Steve: Nah. Those three don't get along. Lillie: Where should we go now? Steve: I don't know, Lillie. I don't know. As the gang walks off, Bewear watches them from above a building. Major Events Characters *Steve *Lana *Mallow *Lillie Villains *Cassidy *Butch Pokemon Trivia *This is the first offical episode of the series since 2014 and the first to be written by Steve himself alone. *Sandile was supoosed to evolve, but it was decided against. Category:The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve Category:Episodes Category:UEE